The Time Child: Outtakes
by DanniFielding
Summary: Deleted scenes from my story The Time Child. Won't make any sense unless you read the original story first.
1. Chapter 36: The Very Accepting Doctors

_This is the extended scene for Chapter 36: The Very Accepting Doctors. Contains smut, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Also I can't promise it'll be good smut, so even if you do want to read it be warned XD_

_~0~0~0~_

The trio headed back to the street outside the police station to see a gathering of people all talking animately. Tommy and Rose scanned the crowd while the Doctor tried his hardest to not seem like he was looking for anyone, let alone Danni.

"Gran!" Tommy exclaimed as he ran towards his grandmother, who held her arms out wide for him. They hugged tightly and Rose smiled slightly before it turned into a full-blown beam.

"Danni!" She shouted. He followed her as she ran towards the red-head, who met her halfway and hugged her tightly. He frowned slightly as Rose lifted the girl off her feet, only being able to spin her around given her small stature. Why on Earth did she not have any shoes on?

"Oh, look at you." Rose was saying as he reached them, holding Danni out at arms length before pulling her back in for a hug, "I didn't think I'd see your face again. Are you okay?" Danni nodded with a laugh.

"Of course I'm okay. With Rose Tyler on the case, I was always going to be fine." Rose finally let go of her and Danni straightened her dress out, "I can't even remember what happened. I hope your head's okay." Rose frowned.

"My head?" She inquired.

"Because I pushed you over?" Danni clarified.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine." They stood in silence for a moment until Danni looked up at the Doctor, smiling shyly.

"Thanks for saving me." She told him cautiously, not really knowing how he was going to react. She expected a large rant about her getting into trouble when he had better things to do with his time, that he was supposed to be taking Rose to see Elvis instead of gallivanting around after her. So, she was very surprised when he cleared his throat and looked around the crowd, purposefully not looking at the pair.

"Yeah, well. Don't do it again." He told her and she blinked in shock. Rose beamed, he finally seemed to be accepting her, "And, I have to ask, why aren't you wearing shoes?"

_~0~0~0~_

The street party had been amazing. Rose had spent a large portion of the journey back to Florizel street trying to convince them to go to the Mall, where the official street party was happening, but when Danni had declared she wanted to be at a proper street party she had relented. The Doctor had even argued a case in favour of staying with Tommy and his family, when previously he would have gone to the Mall just to spite her. He had also tried to convince her to go put some shoes on with the TARDIS being just around the corner, but Danni never really did like wearing shoes. She had been disappointed as, when they finally did head back to the TARDIS, her arm started with it's familiar burn.

That didn't last long, however, because as soon as she landed she found herself being pressed against the wall by Eleven, lips locked passionately as he pushed her against the wall. She gasped in surprise, she hadn't expected him to be on her, and so quickly as well. He used her surprise to his advantage, his tongue dominating her mouth as his hand ran up her thigh, bunching her dress in his hand and grasping it tightly. She leant back as far as she could, whacking her head slightly on the TARDIS wall.

"Doctor... What..." She panted out but he interrupted her, kissing her again.

"Please." Was all he said in reply, his other hand forcing it's way around her back, undoing the zip holding the dress together. She froze as her eyes widened, the implications of his words freezing the blood in her veins. He moved to her neck, drawing a surprised moan from her lips as he suckled on the flesh there, teeth nipping and tongue soothing. He wanted to have... and she hadn't...

"Doctor, wait." She told him as firmly as possible as he tugged her dress down, it gathering around her bare feet. He pulled back, looking at her confused. His eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh god, you're the wrong Danni." He breathed. He jumped back, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Here, let me..." He bent down and scrambled on the floor as he tried to grab her dress. She grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stop and look up at her, "I'm sorry, I could have sworn you said that this was when you came after Craig's... I must have misheard."

"Stop it!" She commanded and he stood up slowly, staring at her, looking lost, "Just, stop for a moment." She repeated gently, "What's wrong?"

"Amy and Rory left." He eventually replied, "They had to. I had to save them, but..." She nodded slowly, understanding perfectly. She stroked his hair gently and he leant into her touch, closing his eyes. A tear fell from under his thick lashes as she gasped, her heart breaking slightly for him.

"Oh, my poor Theta." She whispered, not meaning to say anything out loud. She leant up and placed a kiss on his lips. He reached out and grasped her bare arms, his fingers digging into her almost painfully. His kiss was desperate, but restrained. As if he wanted to let go, but knowing he couldn't. She reached out and touched his chest, feeling the four beats under her hand. She, slowly, began undoing the buttons on his shirt and he pulled back.

"Danni, don't..." He tried to reassure her, not wanting her to feel pressured but she shook her head, shushing him gently. She pushed her hands underneath, trailing over his chest and down his stomach. His breath hitched at her touch, his muscles twitching and she felt a surge of empowerment coursing through her. She stepped out of the dress pooled at her feet and leant forward, placing a kiss in the centre of his chest, between his two hearts. His eyes burnt into hers when she looked up at him. All of her breath left her lungs and she took an unsteady breath in, swallowing.

"I don't want to do this here." She told him and his eyes widened slightly, the connotation of her words falling thick in the air. She blushed when he didn't say anything, and looked away, feeling rejected. Stupid girl, he's going to...

"Come on." He told her huskily, grabbing her hand and dragging her through the hallways, throwing a door open. She looked around the darkly decorated room, deep red with barely anything but a bed in it. It was obvious that no one really spent any time in there. Then her mouth fell open slightly, this was _his_ room.

"I've never been in here before." She told him shyly. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. She felt ready, but even the sight of his bed was making her nervous. Maybe that was normal, though. And, it wasn't a _bad_ nervous; it was like there were butterflies in her stomach. She bit her lip as she looked into his eyes, they almost looked like they had darkened and it was because of her. A shiver ran down her spine, her skin prickling at the heat that thought brought to the surface.

"You sleep in here eventually." He replied. She smiled softly, that sounded wonderful. Suddenly he was on her again, fisting her hair tightly as he manoeuvred her onto the bed. She was vaguely aware of how soft the bed underneath her was as he leant over her, trailing kisses down her neck to her chest, but as he hand trailed up her inner thigh all thoughts melted away. She could feel him smirk as she gasped in surprise, her muscles tensing and her eyes fluttering shut. His hand moved away and he returned his attentions to her throat, his cool lips tracing lazy patterns on her skin. He moved upwards, his lips tantalising close to her earlobe.

"You know," he whispered into her ear, "When we first did this we were in Craig's flat. You knew exactly what to do. How I liked to be touch, kissed," He nibbled on her earlobe, "licked." His tongue flicked out quickly, "This time, it'll be the other way around. I'll make you scream, Danielle." Her heart was beating wilding in her chest, she could barely catch her breath as he hooked her underwear and pulled them down, leaving her just in her bra. The slightly cool air danced on her skin and goosebumps covered her body, "You, my dear, are exquisite." He muttered and she arched her back to help him unhook her bra. She just wanted him to touch her, and when he lowered his mouth to her nipple she moaned loudly. His tongue swirled expertly, then he sucked hard. She groaned as he repeated the action on her other nipple, his hand trailing feather-light touches up and down her side. He was right, he knew exactly where to touch her to make her turn into a puddle of moans and groans; the exact amount of pressure needed on her skin to send that tingling feeling crashing downwards...

"Jesus, Theta!" She cried as his hand slipped between her legs, rubbing her with one long finger. He moved up and kissed her again, this time a forceful kiss which left her lips throbbing when her head flew back, her back arching as she moaned. He stopped for a moment before he slowly eased a finger inside of her, curling it slightly. He moved in and out of her a couple of times, his thumb caressing her, then placed a second finger her, stretching her delightfully. His mouth returned to it's assault on her chest at the same time, lavishing attention on her. Her hands clenched the sheets of the bed, every touch, every caress sending shock-waves shooting around her body, focusing on the building fire in the pit of her stomach. Her breathing became laboured as she ground back onto his hand frantically as he picked up pace, and he moved back to smirk down at her, eyes ablaze.

"Beautiful." He stated lowly and she groaned, the sound of his voice, knowing he was watching her, setting her skin alight, "And so _tight._ You're going to come for me, Danielle, and it will be the first of many, many times." He watched her intently as she tensed, calling his name as she fell hard, her inner walls squeezing at his fingers fruitlessly. Her eyes opened and she stared up at him, trying to catch her breath. He smirked triumphantly down at her and she shot up, lips moving together feverishly as her hands reached up, pushing the braces off his shoulders. He shrugged them off, then the shirt and she made quick work of his trousers and underwear, leaving them pressed together, a mass of limbs and heat and sweat. She had never felt like this before, somehow this had built up so quickly and she needed him.

"Please." She pleaded and he nudged her legs apart, hovering over her.

"Please what?" He replied. Her eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat. He wanted her to _tell_ _him_? What should she say? He smirked and leant down, positioning himself so she could feel him resting against her, not entering but just _there, _"Please fuck you? Make love to you? What do you want, Danielle?" He asked, realising she might not quite be ready for that, yet.

"You. Please, Theta." she replied and his eyes darkened as he slowly entered her, feeling her stretch around him. Her mouth fell open and he sucked on her bottom lip gently, keeping completely still but completely filling her. She took in a couple of deep breaths as she adjusted to him, it wasn't her first time but it was her first time since she'd met the Doctor and she feel stretched to her limits. The Doctor pulled out slowly then slammed back in, causing a delightful mixture of pleasure and pain to curl up in a ball inside her. They both groaned loudly and he did it again. His breaths came out shuddering and he slowly, and purposefully, began rocking against her. He leant down on his elbow to kiss her deeply, swirling his hips and catching the gasp from her in his mouth. She slowly, unsurely, began moving with him, building up the delicious tension threatening to burst at any moment.

"So..." He muttered, interrupting himself with a deep moan as she involuntarily tightened around her, "So innocent." He whispered and, briefly, she thought back to when she'd kissed him on Siluria. She held a hand to his chest, halting his movements and he stared down at her, eyes wide and slightly alarmed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned and she nodded, biting her lip nervously.

"I... I want to go on top." She stated, blushing. He relaxed, then smirked.

"Whatever my lady commands." They rolled over and he helped her lower herself onto him, Danni falling over slightly, barely propping herself up with her hands on his chest. God, he was so deep. He let her adjust to the new feeling, watching her intently before his hands grasped her hips and he began directing her to rock. She began gasping for breath, her eyes clamped shut.

"Doctor. Theta. Doctor." She repeated the names over and over, her mind a muddle.

"That's it." He told her, "Look at you, you sexy thing." His hand released her hip and moved to where they were joined, pressing down on that little bit of herself that caused her eyes to widen and she tightened around him, screaming his name. He quickly followed suit, her intense orgasm tearing his own from within him. She panted, head bowed as her body melted, her muscles relaxing as she looked down at him. He pulled her down and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you." She whispered to him and he moved her off him, laying her in the bed next to him and pulling her against his side. She snuggled into his chest, revelling in the sound of his hearts returning to their normal rhythm. And she did, she loved him so much. Every moment they spent together, every adventure they went on just made her love him even more.

"I love you too, Danni-Girl."


	2. Meanwhile in Stormcage

_Hello! Just a little piece based on the last chapter I posted of Time Child, Chapter 6 I believe :) People were a bit disappointed at the lack of River/Doctor kiss because Danni jumped away before she had to see it. So, here's what happened. This is more from River's point of view than Danni's, because her's will appear in the story later on. Enjoy :)_

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor leant against the open entrance to River's cell in Stormcage, hands in his pockets and one foot perched on the step into the cell. River stood in front of him in a fetching green dress and calf-high boots, an outfit she particularly loved. The Doctor kept glancing over his shoulder at the TARDIS behind him and she knew exactly why; he wanted to get onto the next adventure because he hoped Danni would appear again. He was just too cute.

"You could come with us." He proposed, smiling hopefully at her. She smiled sadly but shook her head.

"I escape often enough, thank you. And I have a promise to live up to." She reached over and straightened his bow tie, he really needed to take better care of his appearance,if only to impress Danni. He should always do his best for that girl, "You'll understand, soon enough."

"OK, up to you." He replied, obviously disappointed but he understood. She had a past that he hadn't lived yet, and he had to respect her choices.

"Plus, I don't think Danni would be too happy if I tagged along." She teased as he turned to walk back to to TARDIS, "She seemed sort of jealous." The Doctor's eyes narrowed.

"She had no need to be, does she?" He asked warily. River always made him nervous. Sure she flirted with him, he flirted back because it was fun and it didn't mean anything, but Danni's reaction to it worried him. She should know by now it was always her, but River seemed to knock her down. And then there was when he found her with Donna, sobbing uncontrollably because of a wedding... "See you next time. Call me." He spun around on his heel and headed towards the TARDIS, wanting to get away from her. He didn't like not knowing, and he certainly didn't like it when other people knew more than he did. River smirked, oh she could never resist teasing him.

"What, that's it?" She called after him, a laugh escaping from her lips, "What's the matter with you?" He walked back over slowly, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Have I forgotten something?"

"Oh," She shook her head, a large smile on his lips, "shut up." She reached up to his face, pulling him down for a kiss. He froze instantly under her touch and she smirked happily even as he pushed her away. He reached up to his lips, his eyes wide in confusion and slight terror as he wiped them clean. Her lips had been soft, like Danni's but it had felt... wrong, like it shouldn't have happened.

"Right. OK. Interesting." He rambled out. River laughed at the bewildered look on his face.

"What's wrong? You're acting like we've never done that before." She continued, almost breaking down into huge guffaws. What was the point in following a man's time-line back to front if you couldn't have a bit of fun with him?

"We haven't." He told her bluntly, reaching up and scratching his head as he tried to work her out.

"We haven't?" She asked, forcing her face down into her frown. She couldn't wait until the next time she saw Danni, she'd love this. After all, she used to encourage her to tease him, just like Danni had done with Nine and Ten. 'Serves him right for putting me through all that' she said. The Doctor had pouted and the two women had laughed.

The Doctor looked at his watch, looking for any excuse to leave as he head was reeling. They had kissed before? That meant he would kiss her again, didn't it? That couldn't be right, but then again she looked so sad that he didn't remember doing it. Maybe they did. But, that meant he was kissing her instead of Danni. Maybe he kissed her _as well_ as Danni. No, that can't be right either. There was no way Danni would agree to that, and absolutely no way he would even suggest it.

"Oh, look at the time, must be off. But it was very nice." He settled on as he backed away to the TARDIS, "It was good. It was unexpected. You know what they say, there's a first time for everything." He motioned to his lips, then her then dived into the TARDIS. She watched the TARDIS disappeared, keeping the sad look on her face until it had fully de-materialized before sighing and rolling her eyes.

"What an idiot." She stated out loud, looking down the hallway. Usually a guard or two would have appeared by now to question her. Instead she saw Danni stood there, eyes wide and shaking. She smiled widely, she loved it when she came to see her unannounced. The girl always brightened her day and made her resolve for keeping the promise just that much more stronger. She frowned as Danni headed towards her, surprised by the her appearance. She was skinny, too skinny and had deep purple bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly, the movement looking painful.

"Danni-Girl." She stated, "What's wrong?" She looked just as ill as she had done at Lake Silencio, she must have been a later Danni to the one she had just met.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Danni screamed angrily as she sped up, "I'll tell you what's wrong! I've just seen you snogging _my_ Doctor!"

"Oh that." River brushed off, "I was just teasing..." She yelled in surprise as Danni grabbed her by the front of her dress, pulling her down so they were face-to-face.

"How dare you touch him?!" Danni raged, "You keep your greasy hands off my boyfriend, Melody Pond or I swear to God I will kill you!" She chucked River backwards, the woman stumbling back into her cell and onto the floor. She stared up at her, surprised not only by the action, it being extremely out of character for Danni to be so aggressive, but at the strength the obviously sickly girl managed to summon up.

"Danni?" She asked, confused, "What's going on? Why are you doing this? You know it's just harmless..."

"Do I?" Danni asked mockingly, "Let me get something straight in your little mind. I don't care if you were taken from your parents, I don't care if you are trapped in her for all eternity," She leaned over her, her eyes dark, "I don't care if you marry him because I am going to stop it. The universe can collapse for all I care, if it takes me to my last breath I will stop it. You will not marry him and you will not touch him again or I will kill you. And right now, I can say that knowing that I will follow through with it, cause the only thing stopping me killing you right now for kissing him is the man himself."

"Hold on a minute." River protested, standing up and brushing herself down, "You need to calm down and think rationally about this. You should know that it didn't mean anything, you're the one who told me to mess with him."

"Danni!" They both spun to see the Doctor rushing towards them, wearing a long green great coat. Danni stepped away from River and her demeanour changed so suddenly River could only stare at her in shock.

"I told you she was this way." Danni boasted and he nodded, coming to a stop in front of her.

"And I told you she was fine." Danni nodded and turned to River, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" She turned back to the Doctor, "I can't help it if I was worried. You know what happens when an idea gets into my head." She tapped her skull a couple times, then a couple more times afterwards for good measure. The Doctor nodded and pulled her in for a hug, looking over at River.

"She thought you were in trouble. She keeps having hallucinations..." Danni pressed her finger to his lips.

"Shh... There's no need to tell her that." She told him before pulling him down for a kiss. River couldn't help feeling like it was for her benefit, just to show her that the Doctor was Danni's. She couldn't understand it, surely by now she understood their relationship, however unorthodox. And even if she didn't, how could she even think she would have a relationship with the Doctor behind her back? She would never do that to Danni.

The Doctor replied to the kiss instantly, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her closer before he realised River was stood _right there_ and pulled back, flailing slightly and blushing a deep red.

"Danni." He moaned, "I've told you to stop doing that." She shrugged, turning away from him.

"Fine, no more kisses for you. You can go back to the TARDIS, me and River will just have some girly time until I disappear again, can't we sweetie?"

"But I thought..." River stuttered out, deeply concerned at her behaviour. The Doctor frowned at her, obviously seeing her confusion and patted Danni on the arm.

"Why don't you head back?" He replied, "I was going to take you to see Laurel and Hardy before you insisted on coming here."

"Laurel and Hardy?" She repeated excitedly, "You mean _the _Laurel and Hardy?" He nodded, laughing as she squealed and chucked her arms around him. He squeezed her back before letting her go.

"Go on then." He batted her away and she nodded, giving River a hug. She kissed the woman on the cheek then ran off towards the TARDIS. The Doctor watched her go, a fond smile on his face before he turned back to River.

"Okay, what did she say to you?" He asked.

"She said she was going to kill me." River replied, still not quite sure what was happening, "And I think she meant it. I mean, I think if you hadn't been here she would have killed me." The Doctor sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"She's ill." he told her, "Really ill. I can't..." He trailed off as he tried to think of the best way to say it, "I can't stop it. I don't think I can stop it. She knows how to stop it, but she won't say which makes me think it's something to do with me."

"Ill? What do you mean ill?" River demanded, advancing on him as her hand tensed, poised to slap him if his answer didn't satisfy her, "How come you never told me? I shouldn't have to find out like this! Should you really be taking her travelling if she's so ill she goes around threatening people? What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything!" He snapped defensively in reply, "We don't have much time left and no one is going to stop me keeping her at my side until the end. I won't let her die alone!" River blinked, stepping back from him, devastated.

"She's dying?" She breathed, tears in her eyes. He nodded, leaning against the bars just like what she guessed was his younger self, this time looking defeated rather than joyous, "You can't let that happen. Please, Doctor." She begged in a whisper.

"I'm not going to." He replied quietly, "I just haven't quite figured it out yet." River nodded, believing him when he said he was going to try and save her. She couldn't lose Danni, not before her final days. And she knew they were coming, she could tell by the reaction the Doctor had given to her kissing him. He used to just tell her off, but he had acted surprised, like it had never happened before.

"Can I help?" She asked, pushing down the need to cry and resting a hand on his arm. He placed his own over it and squeezed it for a moment.

"I don't think so. Just forgive her. She doesn't mean to get angry, she just wants peace and quiet but it won't let her. When I get back she'll be sobbing over what she said. Or..." He shook his head, pushing off the bars as a memory obviously flew into his mind, "I better be going back, actually." He reached over and ruffled her hair, "Until next time River."

"Goodbye sweetie." She replied shakily and she watched him walk away, hands deep in his pockets and his shoulders hunched over, the image of a man without hope. She shut the door to her cell and sat on the bed, holding her head in her hands as she cried.


	3. Thank You, Matt Smith

_Hello everyone. This is just something I wrote while feeling sorry for myself XD It's not very good, and isn't anything to do with Danni's story as I'm writing it, but just a little what-if drabble. It's not very long, but I suppose that's what a drabble is. So, yeah, if you read it don't read anything into it. It's not 'canon' or anything._

_~0~0~0~_

Danielle Fielding sat down on her computer chair, firstly adjusting her web-cam before adjusting the height of her chair. She looked at her image in the corner of the screen, her blue dress didn't reflect too much and as far as she could tell the lighting was fine. She attempted to tidy her hair up, even though she had brushed it for about ten minutes it wasn't behaving, then practised her smile. When she found one she liked, she clicked 'record' and shot the smile on the camera.

"Hello internet..." She started, unsure of how to begin a Youtube Video. It wasn't something she had done before, but she had to do it today, "I've not really done this before, but I'm not planning on doing it often so you don't have to worry if it's terrible. I'm only putting this up because I hope one day he will see it, and then he'll know I tried to contact him." She nodded to herself, that didn't sound too bad.

"Right, it's currently just over 55 days until the 50th anniversary of Doctor who, and 87 until Christmas Day. 87 days before Matt Smith leaves us for pastures new and we get the wonderful Peter Capaldi as our new Doctor. I was watching – sorry, re-watching his Thank You video for the hundredth time and realised that _I_ never said thank you, so here it is. Thank you Raggedy Man. Thank you for the days and the nights, for fish fingers and custard and for bow ties. You must have saved the bow tie industry, because I hadn't seen one in years before you came along. You made the universe a bigger, better, brighter place just for being in it and sharing your love with everyone you met. We all thank you and we'll miss you, no one more than me."

"I just needed to let you know, that every adventure and every word you said made me a better person, that I'm only who I am now because of you and needed to let you know..." She swallowed back the lump in her throat, tears building up in her eyes, "I need you to know how much you mean to me. Because you mean the universe to me, nothing will ever be the same again without you. I watched you from Nine and I fell in love with you that day in 2005. And when the news came out that Matt Smith was leaving, I knew exactly what it meant. It meant you were going to regenerate, and you would do it without me there."

"Most of you are going to deem me as some silly woman on the internet, and will brush me aside or make hurtful comments and I say go right ahead, because I'm not coming back to this. This isn't for you, this is for him. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm not as clever as you, I can't work it out. It's 84 days off being a year and I know you're not coming for me in your blue box to save me from my ordinary life and take me amongst the stars, that's not how it works here. But I tried to keep the faith, and this video is to tell you that I love you. I love you so much, Doctor and I wish I could be there for you. But, I woke up on Claire's floor, I'm back home and there's nothing I can do about it."

"So, thank you Matt Smith. Thank you for portraying the man I love in such a fantastic light, for getting him as near as perfect as any human could. Thank you for giving me something to hold onto when my heart is breaking and all I want is him. And Theta, I just wanted to say goodbye. Goodbye my love, I will think of you every day. You'll be in my heart forever, and no one will take your place. I didn't think I could survive without you, but I'm still carrying on. I suppose, what I'd say, is I stopped living the moment I left you but I hope you didn't. I hope you and Clara are happily travelling the universe, I hope you thank her from me for saving you, and I hope you never stop making it up to her. But most of all, I hope you don't forget me." She sniffed and smiled shakily at the camera, "And... I guess that's it, really. Thank you Doctor, goodbye."

She clicked the button, the recording stopped and she collapsed against the computer, her time with the Doctor now over.

She was home.


	4. Chapter 15: Danni's Idea

_So here's the smut for Chapter 15 :) It's a bit... I'll say ruder than the last smut, so be warned. I wanted to try something a bit different. It's also not perfect but if I don't post it I'll just keep editing it forever and you won't ever get it. Read at your own risk, and enjoy if you do read it :)_

_~0~0~0~_

Danni looked down from the top of the staircase, watching the Doctor reading in his favourite chair. He'd pushed his braces off at some point and the top couple of buttons on his shirt were undone. His leg was crossed over the top of the other, propping the leather-bound book up so he didn't have to hold it up as he read it. She straightened the bow tie around her neck and pulled the bottom of her clothing down in an attempt to make herself feel more covered. The more the alcohol wore off, the less this seemed like a good idea but she didn't want to back out now. The Ponds were in bed, Amy sleeping off the night out and Rory looking after her so this was the best opportunity she was going to get.

"Doctor?" She called down and he looked up from his book, slightly surprised at the voice in the silence. He stared, eyes wide at her as she slowly walked down the stairs towards him, trying not to flush too much at the look in his eyes. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves she had styled into her hair, standing out against the lacy white babydoll she had found in the chest of drawers in their bedroom. She bit her lip suggestively as she walked up to him and he reached up around his neck, feeling the absence of his tie.

"Is... Is that my bow tie?" He asked hoarsely, his mouth suddenly very dry and he swallowed.

"Yes, you left it in the bedroom." She purred, reaching over and taking the book off him, placing it on the little table next to him, "You always look so sexy while wearing it, I wanted to see if I could achieve the same effect." She sat on one of his legs, hers dangling between his, "Do I pass?" He nodded as eyes kept falling down her chest, the tight top giving her a wonderfully delectable cleavage she hadn't been sure she could even achieve.

"I...Yes..." He stuttered. She leant in close so her lips brushed against his ear.

"Are you sure?" She whispered before nibbling the lobe gently, her tongue darting out slightly. He groaned but nodded.

"Danni, the Ponds..."

"Are fast asleep." She finished for him, "And will be for quite some time. Enough time, I thought, to come see you." She shifted in his lap and she chuckled lowly as he squirmed underneath her, now facing him with a leg either side of his. She leant forward and kissed him hungrily, pressing herself up against him as he wrapped his arms around his waist. He pulled her closer still, their tongues battling as she struggled to undo the buttons on his shirt, running her hands over his chest and up to his shoulders, holding onto them tightly as his mouth fell to her neck, suckling the soft skin there. Her hands moved back down his front, trailing over the small strip of hair there, rubbing against him before undoing his button and flies. She reached in and wrapped a hand around him, moving up and down and he moaned loudly into her mouth, stilling the kiss. She continued the movement as she slid off his knees and in between his legs, watching her own hand intently.

He stared at her through half-lidded eyes and she looked up at him through her lashes before smirking, removing her hand and replacing it with her mouth. He bucked at the change, her warm, wet mouth wrapped around him as she moved up and down, feeling very powerful as she did. His hands were wrapped in her hair, clutching it at the roots as she sucked hard at the very tip, tearing a loud moan from his throat. She continued to watch him, her lips tingling as she increased the speed of her movements for a moment before moving slowly once again. With his head thrown back against the back of the chair, panting lowly he looked like one well-timed movement could thrust him over the edge, and she loved it. Desire pooled in the depths of her stomach and she shifted on the spot, the small amount of delightful friction causing her to moan around him, the humming causing him to twitch and call her name.

"Danni..." She continued to tease him, taking him as deep as she could before sucking hard, pulling back until she let him fall out of her mouth, the head sliding off her tongue before she stood, sitting on his lap and kissing him again. His hand trailed up her side, fingers dancing up the soft fabric until it reached her breast. He massaged it roughly, pinching her nipple just on the right side of painful, rolling it between his finger and thumb. He could taste himself in her mouth, the sensation of her tongue rubbing on his own shooting down his abdomen and causing him to twitch against her stomach. She felt the moment and sucked on his bottom lip deliberately slowly, smirking down at him as she sat up straighter.

"Someone's excited." She teased, her voice deep with desire. His hands ran down her back, underneath the thin slip of fabric she was wearing to feel her backside, finding her without underwear. She saw his eyes widen fractionally and rubbed up against him, the pair moaning at the friction caused between them. He helped her twist around so she was facing away from him and his hand dropped between her legs, fingers dancing up her thighs until he began to rub her expertly and every point of her skin was on fire. She moaned loudly in relief as he began sucking and nibbling her neck, lapping up the salty sheen on her skin. His other hand continued its ministrations on her left breast, moving between massaging and pinching as he slid one finger into her, her body slick and ready for him. He moved achingly slowly before adding another, his thumb still concentrating on her clit.

"Oh shit... Doctor..." She groaned loudly, her head falling onto his shoulder. He chuckled deeply at her incoherency as she panted. She began rocking her hips, meeting the movements of his hand and rubbing her arse against him, causing him to groan as well. She spiralled higher and higher, his fingers stroking her just where she needed him to.

"That's it, Danni." He whispered into her ear, "Ride my hand, then I'm going to bend you over this chair and show you what happens when naughty girls try and tease me."

"Doctor..." She moaned deeply, his words reverberating through her, causing her to tighten around his intruding fingers, "Oh shit... shitshitshit..." She repeated, almost reaching the point of no return when he removed his hand, dropping to her hips and helping her stand. She reached clumbsily behind her, grabbing him before lowering herself slowly down, burying her deep inside her.

"My, my." He started mockingly, he voice husky, "Somebody's excited." She nodded, panting lightly as she purposefully rocked her hips once. He growled and deliberately pushed her over so she was supporting herself on the little table next to them, him stood behind her while still buried inside her, "I should do this quickly." He purred, "The Ponds could be here any minute, but I think you want me to go slow." He thrust her forward once and she cried out.

"Please, Theta." She begged. He thrust into her again, just once, fighting the tightness that met him, "Oh god..." She hadn't thought he'd react like this. She had expected him to lead her to the bedroom, but to stand behind her, bending her over a little table and drive her to the very edge? She felt like putty, any feeling of control she had he had managed to take away and she wasn't sure what she liked more, but she wanted more of everything. Every movement he made felt amazing but he managed to just hold her back, stop her from falling over the edge.

"See?" He whispered, "I can tease you too, you little wench. You've been very naughty, haven't you?" She nodded, "What was that?"

"Yes I have." She replied shakily, "So naughty."

"Coming in here, wearing nothing but this scrap of clothing." He reached forward, feeling the very top of her babydoll and she cried out as he moved inside her, "Taking me deep in your throat, driving me mad but not allowing me to come in that warm, wet, _tight _mouth. _My_ mouth. I'm going to have to do something about that, aren't I?"

"Yes!" She cried, "Please, Theta, please!" She was so close, so tight! She sobbed in frustration as he pulled out of her, stepping to the side.

"I believe I said I was going to bend you over the chair." He roughly chucked her onto her knees on the floor, bouncing her slightly off the soft cushions on the chair. She clung onto the edges as he knelt down behind her, "Are you sorry, Danielle?" He asked her, "Would you like to make it better?"

"Yes, please." She sobbed, "Please, Theta. Please, please fuck me." He smirked and quickly entered her, forcing his way deep inside her. She cried out in relief as he found his pleasure, using her to build himself to the dizzying heights he had dangled her precariously off, until he used his hand to bend her back, flicking her hips upwards and she screamed his name, tightening then releasing around him.

"That's it, Danielle." He hissed through gritted teeth, "You beautiful, beautiful thing." His movements were becoming increasing erratic and he panted hard, pulling her back onto him as he found his own release, sending her over the edge once again as she listened to his cried, lights exploding behind her eyelids and her toes tingled. He collapsed onto her back, chest heaving.

"Well..." She panted, "Wanna get off me, Spaceman?"

"Not really." He replied, moving anyway. He sat next to her on the floor, both of them leaning against the chair as they panted. Danni looked out of the corner of her eye at him. His hair was a mess and a layer of sweat covered his skin. His shirt had come undone, but he was still practically dressed, showing off his toned but not overly muscularly chest and stomach. Her tongue darted out to wet her swollen lips as she caught him checking her out in a similar fashion.

"Bedroom?" She suggested and he nodded with a seductive grin. They both scrambled up and headed to the door, stopping only when the Doctor pulled her up against him, bending her into a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 26: The Lodger

_So, here's a smut for The Lodger. It's not as long as my other ones, but I wanted it to be quick and a bit clumsy, so I hope that comes across :) _

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor struggled with the shopping trolley he'd acquired from a lovely woman at the supermarket, pulling it through the front door and up to his room. It was full to the top with odds and ends he had collected so it rattled noisily and he didn't want to wake Danni or Craig. Danni because she needed as much sleep as possible, and Craig because it would be very hard to explain what he was doing with a trolley full of junk. He unlocked the door to his and Danni's room, the thought still making him smile, and he entered as quietly as he could, pulling the trolley in after him. He turned to apologise to Danni but found the bed empty. The door closed behind him and the light turned on, revealing Danni stood there wearing nothing but the spare shirt he'd found in his jacket. His eyes went wide as he took her in; the shirt barely reached the top of her thighs, just covering her underwear and she wasn't wearing any tights, or anything below it. He swallowed deeply as she smirked at him, one hand behind her, clasped on the door handle.

"Danni!" He exclaimed, his voice at a higher pitch than he'd of liked it to be.

"I was thinking," She started, stepping towards him slowly, "we're living here like a couple aren't we?" She stopped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing the the hairs at the base lazily.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Well, we've not been doing a very good job at it, you know?" He blinked as she bit on her bottom lip, her eyes burning as she looked up at him.

"Have...Haven't we?" She shook her head slowly before pushing him back onto the bed.

"No, I think we should rectify that fact right now." She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips as she kissed him hungrily. His hands gripped her hips as he responded in kind as he realised exactly what she was suggesting. He had been thinking about it, of course he had, especially when she wore things like his shirt, but he hadn't expected her to be so... bold about it.

"Danni, he'll hear us." He muttered against her lips.

"Not if you keep quiet, he won't." She teased and his eyes darkened as he sat up, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he turned, dropping her onto the bed. He leant over her, a leg either side of hers as he planted his hands on the bed firmly.

"I didn't mean me." He promised before kissing her hard, capturing the groan that escaped from her throat. She reached around his waist, grasping the back of his jacket tightly as he took her breath away. Every caress of his lips sent shock waves down her spine and she arched up to get closer. His mouth moved downwards, nipping and soothing a trail down her neck to the edge of the shirt. He sat up slightly, his hands hesitating over the buttons keeping it closed. He wanted this, of course he did. He'd dreamt about this, daydreamed about it since well... before he regenerated but he didn't want to rush her. He knew moments like this were emotionally huge, if she did anything before she was ready...

Danni reached up and grabbed his hands, placing them directly on her chest.

"You think, after all the times I've jumped into your future, we've never once done this?" She whispered huskily, "Trust me, if it weren't for Amy, I'd never let you go." He didn't pause after that, practically ripping off the shirt, pushing it back as he drank her in. She hadn't been wearing anything else, all this time and she'd just been in his shirt. He couldn't resist, he leant down and licked up the valley between her breast as she sighed happily.

"Beautiful." He whispered, a statement he'd echo later on in his life. She pushed herself up, reaching up and helping him strip to the waist.

"You told me, when we first had sex." She started, "That at Craig's I knew exactly what you wanted. I wonder if that's true." She looked up at him, staring suggestively through her lashes, "I don't know about you, but I want to find out." She reached over and started undoing his trousers. His hearts skipped a beat, she was serious. He stood up and they were both naked together as she gently manoeuvred him onto the bed. She kissed her way up his stomach, smirking as his muscles twitched as her hot lips trailed his cool skin. She reached his chest then, with the tip of her tongue, started to circle his nipple, making her way inwards in a spiral until she met the tip, gently biting it. She then soothed it with her tongue before blowing on it. He groaned at the sensation and she moved to the other, repeating the action as she moved her hand down his side. She followed it downwards and began teasing his inner thigh. She stopped to lick her palm then took him in hand, wrapping her fingers around his length and began slowly moving up and down. He moaned loudly as he watched her, Danni's gaze trained firmly on her hand. She twisted her hand as she moved it up and down, the sensation of it making him grasp the bedsheets. She wanted to show him just what he meant to her, what was coming for him in the future but now that it was here, she wasn't sure what do for him. The sight of him underneath her was causing her to draw a blank, she just wanted to touch him.

"Danni..." He moaned and she looked up at him, smirked and lowered her head, taking him quickly into her mouth and replacing the action her hand had just been doing with her mouth. His hips bucked, forcing him deeper in and he groaned louder. She pulled back until the tip was resting on her lips, her tongue darting out to tease him deliciously. He reached down and fisted her hair, grasping it tightly, his fingers flexing with every erotic caress of her very warm, very wet tongue. His mouth was moving in silent murmurings as he lost himself in the way her mouth changed pressure, her tongue adding to the multitude of feelings and sensations she was causing.

"Danni..." He groaned again, "Gods, Danni... I... Fuck!" He cried out as she sunk down his length, taking him into her throat just slightly. When they'd first been together, his swearing had seemed strange. After all, the Doctor never swore. Now, though, it sent a thrill shooting through her. She did that to him. She broke down his barriers, made him throw away his sensibilities with just her mouth and she loved it. She shifted slightly, the unexpected friction between her legs causing her to moan around him. She had been waiting for him for hours, slowly building this up in her mind and she knew he could just take her now and he'd have her screaming his name. She let him fall out of her mouth and moved up, nibbling his earlobe as he panted.

"What do you want, Theta?" She whispered, "Tell me."

"You..." He gasped quietly.

"Well, I'm right here." She told him, "What are you going to do to me?" He rolled over and onto her, forcing her legs apart. His hand reached down and stroked her, sending shot after shot of molten pleasure through her. She could tell he wasn't as confident as he would become, but the man had almost 900 years of experience on her. He leant down and kissed her gently, pouring everything he could into it as he slowly entered her, feeling her stretch to accommodate him. She felt... perfect around him and he began to rock forwards and backwards as she wrapped a leg around his. She gasped and moaned underneath him as they met again and again, spiralling towards the highest points they could reach. He leant down and captured her mouth with his again, their kisses messy but that just added to the ball of sensation that was building up in Danni. He hooked his arm around one her legs and bent it upwards, pushing her knee towards her chest. She gasped as the angle shifted, opening her eyes to see him watching her, obviously studying every reaction she was having to each new movement. His movements were becoming more erratic as he drove them both further and further towards the edge.

"Theta..." She moaned loudly, "Shitshitshit..." She stumbled as he felt her tensing around him. He picked up his efforts, wanting her to fall first, needing her to. He twisted his hips and she moaned loudly, her back arching as she exploded, panting his name over and over again as she clenched and unclenched around him. Her limbs went numb and she fell back onto the bed as he continued until he did the same, moaning deeply to himself in a language she'd never even begin to understand as he came buried deep inside her. He laid on the bed next to her, the pair shifting slightly so they were lying on the pillows. She watched his sweat-covered chest rise up and down and shot him a shaky smile, still feeling weak but completely blissful. He kissed her tenderly, a brief peck on the lips that caused her skin to goose-bump again.

"How... how was I?" She stuttered out and he chuckled, pulling her up against him.

"Just like I'll say you are." He promised as she snuggled onto his chest.


End file.
